X-men: Desired child
by OceanIcePrincess
Summary: Two year old Emi was everything to her 22 year old mother Lynn. Lynn does everything she can to hide the fact that Emi is a mutant and keep her with her. Little did she know that magneto had found out about her daughter and her daughters powers. Mystique shows up with another mutant to take Emi away. See what happens to little Emi and her mother in this story.


Two police officers knocked on the front door of a small brown Town house. In the small yard there were some dolls and a play house, he glanced at them as he had walked by to the front door. A little girl was eating her lunch with her mother inside. Lynn was a young single mother and taking care of her two year old daughter, Emi. She heard the knock on the door and smiled to Emi "Emi, you stay right here and eat your lunch. Mommy will be right back. Okay?" She then went to answer the front door.

The Officer looked to her as she opened it "Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Sorry to bother you, but we got a call saying a mutant lived her?" Lynn's' eyes widened and she swallowed. The only people who knew Emi had powers were herself, and her Ex-Husband. Had he turned on them? She looked at the officers "No sir, it is just my daughter and I. Won't you come in and meet her? You may see for yourself then." She stepped aside and let the officers in. She hoped that Emi would be good and not use any powers this time.

The house was a small two bedroom two bathroom and happened to be near Professor X's school, about an hour to be exact. Lynn was 22 and Emi was 2 years old at this time. The house was just perfect for them. The officer who seemed in charge looked around the room, it had a semi open floor plan and he could see then kitchen slightly. He noticed the living room was filled with toddler toys and movies on shelves. He glanced to the other officer then to Lynn "Where is the child?" he was eager to see little Emi.

This made Lynn nervous, why was he so eager to meet Emi? Normally cops were fearful of mutants and hesitant. She took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen "She is in the middle of eating her lunch." She motioned to Emi as they walked in. She was sitting in a high chair that was pushed up to the table. She was smaller than your average toddler, 29 inches tall and about 21 pounds. She put a hand on Emis shoulder "This is my daughter Emi. She is two years old." Emi looked to Lynn then to the officers.

After a minute she smiled to the officers "I'm Two!" she held up two fingers to show them that she was proud of it. The officer looked her over as if examining her, which again caused Lynn to be nervous. The officer looked to Lynn "May we have a moment alone with her?" Lyn frowned, did he really think she would just leave her two year old alone with him? She picked Emi up and looked to him "I certainly think not. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." She walked to the door and opened it.

The officer gave her a stern look "That wasn't a question ma'am." He started to walk closer to Lynn and Emi. Emi could tell now that he was trying to take her away from Lynn. She started screaming, but the screaming was telepathically. He instinctively put his hands over his ears wincing "Stop that screaming child!" Lynns eyes widened knowing now that she was using her powers. She grabbed her purse from by the door and took off running keeping Emi close to her. Emi looked to the officers over Lynns shoulder please with herself, they weren't following them yet.

Lynn ran as fast as she could down the street, since it was a town house she wasn't parked in front of her house. She ran all the way to the parking and quickly buckled Emi into her car seat, then got in and started driving before even putting her seat belt on. There was no way she was going to let them take her little girl away. She already fought to have her, that's why she and her husband were no longer together. He didn't want children, which is probably why he turned his back and called the police.

The officer sighed "Why did we do this silly plan anyways?" He took off the hat. The other one looked to him and changed, it was actually Mystique and another one of magnetos allies. Mystique shook her head "Yours and if we don't get that child we'll be in trouble." He rolled his eyes, she thought she had so much say since she was basically magneto's partner and he felt the rest of them were just pawns in his chess game. He growled and took off running figuring Lynn and Emi couldn't have gotten very far, He would get them.

Lynn drove to the freeway as fast as she could, she would leave this town and keep Emi safe. She wouldn't let anyone take her baby girl away from her. After about 20 minutes Emi was getting tired of being in the car and "mommy! Potty!" Lynn looked to her from the rearview mirror and bit her lip "Okay sweetie. We'll stop and go potty" she took the very next exit. The exit happened to be a Museum that Professor Xavier took his students to sometimes to teach them who has happened to be at the museum that same day.

At the museum Ororo and Jean were at an exhibit teaching the children about the history of wright brothers and their first flight. Jean seemed too pre-preoccupied by something. Ororo looked to her while the kids were watching a short video clip the museum had put up. She put her hand on Jeans shoulder "Jean? Are you alright?" she looked at her worried. Jean gave her a smile and nodded "Yes, I just feel like something is about to happen." Ororo tilted her head then looked at the students knowing jeans powers usually made her correct with these feelings.

Lynn walked past them holding Emi close to her heading to the bathrooms. This caught Jeans attention feeling powers coming from one of them. Lynn took Emi into the powers "Hayaku…" she wanted emi to hurry so they could leave quickly. She didn't want those two people catching up to her. It was too late though, Mystique and her partner were already at the museum searching for them. Being a toddler Emi started fooling around a little and singing some till she was done "I'm all done now" she smiled to Lynn. After they washed their hands the restroom quickly.

Mystique became in front of lynn the second they came out of the bathroom "You can't hide from us. Give us the child. She'll be safe with us" she smiled at lynn.

Lynn held Emi close to her "you can't have her! Leave us alone. We did nothing to you!"

Mystique sighed feeling they would have to take her by force and changed to her original skin so her powers would be at full effect "Give us the girl or we will take her." Lynns eyes widened realizing she was also a mutant and not was even more afraid to fight.

Jean caught them out of the corner of her eye and frowned seeing mystique in front of lynn and emi and looked to ororo "Ororo!" she motioned over to their direction and had already contacted Professor X telepathically. Ororo nodded and ran to go get the others while jean started handling Mystique. Lynn started running holding Emi close to her as mystique ran after her and got kicked into the wall by mystique. By now everyone was screaming in the museum about the mutants being there. Jearn walked closer to them frowning and ready to fight "Mystique Stop this now!"

Lynn had fallen to the ground now and wincing from hitting the wall and had dropped Emi. Emi looked up at her sitting beside her now "mommy?" she looked at her worriedly. Lynn pulled her close to her even though she was in pain. She would fight till she died for Emi if it meant keeping her safe. Emi looked up at her worriedly and looks to mystique "You hurt my mama!" She noticed jean coming closer to them as well "you stay away!" she clung onto lynn with all her strength. She didn't like these people one little bit.

Mystique turned and looked at jean "We saw her first, you just stay away!" she turned back to Emi and Lynn and walked over picking up Emi by her shirt "You are coming with us." Emi immediately started to scream being picked up that way and by someone she knew was not a good person. Jean made mystique float into the air while walking over to her "drop the girl mystique. She's just a child and you can't take her from her parents. You know this!" Mystique looked at Jean angrily then smiled "fine" she then let Emi go.

Jean caught Emi as she fell letting mystique go, as she did she noticed Mystiques partner near Lynn. Before she could do anything however, the mutant had shot the mother as jean yelled no getting angry at everyone knowing he would be dead without bringing Emi to Magneto "Give us the girl, or more people will die!" Emi ad closed her eyes and covered her head before seeing it being startled by the loud sound of a gun. Ororo came back with the others and stopped seeing the mother shot and looked to Professor X as he came into the room.

Logan stood behind the professor "What the hell happened in her?" he saw mystique and made his claws come out "what are you doing here?!"

The professor put his hand up to logan to stop him "You don't want to do that James." He said talking to the partner who killed Lynn "you are only proving every human right when they say we are killers. Look at the poor girl. She doesn't have a mother or father now." James looked from the girl to Professor X shaking his head thinking he was trying to play mind games with him now.

Mystique looked to him "Don't listen to him james." She looked to Professor knowing the two of them couldn't beat him time " lets het out of here" she took off running out of the building. James looked back at the professor then followed Mystique. Jean looked to the others "Professor, how can this child already have powers? They aren't developed till puberty. "She looked down at the girl who was still covering her eyes. She was going to have to give her a look over at the school, assuming they would be taking her to the school of course.

Professor X looked at jean and the little girl "I don't know jean. We shall figure that out, but for now its best we head back to the school. There has been enough excitement for one day." He headed back to where the busses were.

Logan became "Wait. We're taking the baby? Who would watch over? We don't take babies in, we don't even have anything for small kids professor." He shook his head, how would they possibly be able to take care of a baby.

Ororo walked over to Jean "I will." She kneeled down and stood Emi up looking at her "hi sweetie. My names ororo, can I know yours?" Emi looked up at ororo crying and she backed away some now scared. She shook her head sniffling "I want mommy…"

Ororo gave her a soft look "I know sweetie…but…mommy, she had to go somewhere."

Emi looked at her "No! Mommy not gone!" she stomped her foot crying again. Ororo took a deep breath and picked her back up hugging her tightly following the professor. She had a feeling after a bit of comforting Emi would calm down. Emiko continued to cry after everything that had happened.

Jean followed by ororo after the others "Her name is Emi. That was her mother lynn, I was able to get some information before she was killed and some from Emi, though she blocked me out after a second." She looked at Emi as they went back to the busses. Once they all go into the busses and headed to the school Ororo looked down at Emi who had fallen asleep against her. She felt so bad about such a little girl going through such a terrible thing. She found herself softly hugging Emi close to her as if protecting her.

(A/N- So sorry for disappearing for so long. My computer had to be sent in and fixed then I hurt one of my arms along with a family issue. Now I have it back, I am out of college classes for the summer and the family situation has been resolved I will have more time to write.

PS- PLEASE, PLEASE excuse any grammar and spelling issues. I am trying to become better with my grammar use and spelling. If you have any tips for that and for my story please feel free to send me a message or leave it in a review. 3 )


End file.
